For example, when a radiation treatment apparatus such as a cancer treatment apparatus is used, a countermeasure has been demanded for a case in which a position or a shape of a patient target diseased portion is changed due to a patient physiological phenomenon. Particularly, when the target diseased portion is a chest or an abdomen, a variation in the position or shape of the target diseased portion causes deterioration in treatment or diagnosis precision, and sometimes the patient may be necessarily exposed to radiation.
In general, a particle beam treatment apparatus includes a particle beam generating unit such as a synchrotron, a particle beam irradiation unit which allows a patient to be irradiated with a particle beam generated from the particle beam generating unit through a particle beam transport system, a respiration signal processing unit which determines whether a respiration phase is in a state where irradiation is possible on the basis of a temporal variation of a respiration signal obtained from a patient respiration measurement device, a control unit which controls the particle beam generating unit or the particle beam irradiation unit, and the like.
In addition, in the case where irradiation treatment is performed on a portion such as a lung or a liver moving in accordance with respiration, patient respiration is guided so as to be easily synchronized with a particle beam irradiation timing by changing target respiration information, so that the irradiation is performed when a position and a shape of a diseased portion are substantially constant (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-33443 (refer to FIGS. 1 and 7)